


Oxygen

by velvetjoshua



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjoshua/pseuds/velvetjoshua
Summary: "I wish I could do something, change something, anything,but most importantly, me."A snippet out of Jisung's diary.





	Oxygen

He used to be my breath,  
the one I always could rely on,  
the one I knew would always be there,  
always by my side.

I took it for granted,  
I took Minho for granted,  
the air filled by his giggles,  
us jokingly fighting,  
cuddling until we fell asleep,  
him.

It was not appreciated enough,  
it really wasn't.  
Those small moments,  
they were like oxygen  
and I was breathing it without a second thought.  
I didn't know how much they meant to me,  
little did I know he was the air to my lungs.

As long as there was air,  
everything was fine.  
And when I finally realized,  
it was too late.

I wish I could do something,  
change something,  
anything,  
but most importantly,  
me.

I wish I could have done something different,  
but now he's gone,  
and I'm suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what this is. This has been collecting dust in my notes, so I just had to write it over here. Enjoy, I guess? I don't know if this is any good but, here you go. There is no answer to what happened to Minho, so feel free to use your imagination. Thank you for reading! :) <3


End file.
